Don't leave me
by xXRosalynXx
Summary: Rose is a 16 year old that has had a rough time last summer. the only person she trusts is her best friend Heisuke Toudou.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rosie-chan, over here!" I heard my name being called out from across the school yard. I looked up from the ground to see my best friend and neighbour, Heisuke Toudou. He waved with a big smile and motioned me over. I ran over and greeted him with a warm smile and a friendly hug.

"It's been awhile, you've grown taller Rosie-chan."

"Heisuke, I saw you just last week" I reminded him. He laughed and messed up the top of my hair.

"I'm just teasing ya." I pouted and slapped his hand away before attempting to tidy up the mess he had made.

"So first day of high school, you excited or what?" he cheered. I shook my head. I wasn't too eager about coming here as it was just all guys. Heisuke convinced me that it'd be fun. I was stupid enough to agree.

"All the guys are…staring its beginning to freak me out"

"Stay close to me and you'll be fine, I won't let them get ya" he winked wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Heisuke, who's the girl?"

"Are you two together?"

"I bet they are!" three boys shouted and pointed in our direction. I couldn't help but blush at their comments and questions. It may have crossed my mind a few times. That Heisuke and I could be more than just what we are now. But I'm also frightened that he wouldn't like the idea.

"Hey Rosie the bell's gone. You wanna get to class or not?" Heisuke said tugging on my blazer.

"Uh hai! I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry" I apologized, struggling to keep up with the teal eyed boy who dragged me close behind him.

"Hee? Heisuke, what are you doing with a girl? You know that this is an all-boys school. Not that I mind such a cutie pie like this one to wander around." A voice sounded from behind us. Heisuke immediately turned around and faced the second year student.

"Souji, I swear, touch her you're gone."

"Heisuke, chill its fine…I'm Rose Thorel, but most people call me Rosie it's nice to meet you" I held out my hand to the boy and he gladly shook it.

"Okita Souji, I'm a second year student. It's nice to finally have a girl around here." He smiled, suddenly the second bell rang. Both Heisuke and I jumped and began to panic. We didn't want to be late for class on our first day.

"We've gotta go Souji, see ya at lunch yeah?"

"Whatever… see you later Rosie-chan." without another word Heisuke, dragged me through the corridors in search for our class.

"Mr Toudou, MissThorel, you're late." Was what our homeroom teacher Harada Sensei, said as we burst through the door. From the corner of my eye I spotted the boys smiling like crazy, and one or two wolf whistles, were heard from the boys at the back.

"Ah so this is the girl huh?"

"She's pretty cute, cuter than what I expected"

"Hey! Come sit over here. There's a spot on my lap for ya!"

"Enough of that." Harada Sensei shouted from his desk. The boys quieted down and the teacher then turned his attention back to us.

"I'll let you off this time since it's your first day but try and get here on time. I don't want to hand out detentions to my students this year.

"Yes sir…" the two of us bowed to him apologetically and then moved towards the two empty seats in the third and fourth row near the window. As we walked down Heisuke, grabbed my hand and glared at each of the boys that made the comments and whistles. When we got to our seats I placed my head on the desk and stared out the window. This is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys. this is my first "Sweet school Life" fanfiction. Featuring Heisuke. enjoy :D ~Rosalyn... I don't own Hakuouki **


	2. Chapter 2

The first few hours were okay. The boys kept teasing and commenting but I just ignored it and continued to work. Finally the lunch bell rang. We were dismissed and everyone filed out of the room except for me and Heisuke.

"Hey Rosie wake up!" Heisuke said shaking me gently. I shook my head and sighed.

"5 more minutes…."

"No, it's lunch time!" He whispered. I groaned in annoyance and lifted my head. Without realizing, Heisuke was only an inch away from my face. My eyes widened and I blushed a little. He noticed straight away and moved back. We sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds before he finally spoke again.

"My bad, sorry I didn't realize until…"

"N-no, no it's fine, really. It was just a little startling hehe…" I reassured him. He smiled nervously and stood up.

"Well, I guess we better go meet the others. They'll be waiting for us I guess." I nodded in response and followed him out the door and down the hallway.

"Um…Heisuke do you know where we're going?" I asked a little confused about where we were. Heisuke stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Well now that I think about it….no" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed and shook my head.

"What am I to do with you?"

"Hehe well I could call Souji or Saitou and ask them to come and find us."

"Good idea…" he dialled a number and waited for it to answer. I took in our surroundings. A couple of boys passed with wide smirks plastered on their faces. I nervously shifted a little and crossed my arms. All I wanted to do was go home.

"Hey you okay?" Heisuke asked after getting off the phone with Souji. I nodded and looked to the ground.

"Y-yeah…I'm just not used to this place yet; everything is just…"

"It's only the first day. If it's the guys that are bothering you I can fix it for ya." he patted the top of my head and winked. I tried to smile but I failed. I'm never going to get used to this.

"Rosie, remember what I told you this morning. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine. I promise."

"Thanks…So where are we going now?"

"Oh right nearly forgot. Souji and Saitou are coming to get us. They'll be a few minutes."

"Great…" I sat against the wall and pulled out my phone. Two new messages. I went through each one. One was from Heisuke from this morning. The other one however was from an unknown number. Just by reading the first three words I froze.

'Rosie, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, meet me at the school gate after classes have ended.' The unknown number was from Kenji…

"What's wrong?" Heisuke sat beside me and looked over my shoulder. He immediately took the phone from my hands and read the message over and over.

"That bastard wants you to see him after what he's done! No way!"

"Heisuke…."

"That guy is big trouble. He will never change!" He shouted. I looked at him blankly and sighed.

"I'll just see what he wants…" I took back the phone and was about to text back when it was taken from me again.

"I'm coming with you. But for now I'll keep this with me." He put my phone in his pocket and crossed his arms.

"Oh what's this, have the two love birds had a fight?" Okita snickered. Heisuke frowned and stood up.

"Its none of your business…" I said standing up and brushing myself off. Heisuke shook his head and stood up too.

"Well if that's all then how about we go to lunch now". Okita suggested. Heisuke suddenly grew a huge smile and nodded his head.

"Great idea. I'm starved" he held his stomach as it began to make a strange noise. I giggled trying to smile. The two older students rolled their eyes and took off to the nearest stairs.

"Come on, or we'll lose them" Hesiuke smiled holding his hand out to me. I gladly took it and walked with him up the stairs and past the second floor class rooms. And up another flight of stairs and going through more and more corridors before finally making it to the school roof.

"This...is where you hang out?" I asked. Saitou nodded his head and sat down.

"Quit standing there already and come and join us cutie" I was pulled forward by Okita and forced to sit next to him.

"Souji don't force her to sit next to-"

"Its fine…."I interrupted before an argument would break out. Heisuke, clearly unhappy began eating and glared at Okita. Watching his every move.

Oh boy and this is only the second half of the day. Not a fun time.

**Hey guys. hope you liked Chapter 2 ;) i will most likely have chapter 3 up hopefully soon. I'm still working on another story so i apologize if there are long gaps during chapters.~Rosalyn. p.s I have updated my first two chapters. they're the same but I've corrected somethings and added Rose's last name in the first one. her full name is Rose Thorel :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in between Okita and Saitou and listened to their conversation. It seems all they talk about is Kendo. Whilst talking, Okita was doing something on his phone. I looked over his shoulder to see him editing a photo of one of the teachers. He noticed me looking and grinned.

"Hijikata sensei, I'm sure you haven't met him yet but he isn't very pleasant. He yells and is very angry. Sometimes I think he doesn't sleep. I'd try and keep on his good side if I were you Rosie-chan." I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Hijikata is English, history and also second year home room teacher." Saitou informed me.

"Oh I see, by the way Saitou-san…do you play a special roll at the school or something?" I asked pointing to the arm band that he was wearing over his blazer.

"Indeed. I am part of the disciplinary committee. Meaning if you're late for school, I book you in, if you break rules such as skipping class. I write your name down and you'll most likely have a detention like Souji here" Saitou pointed to Okita, who grinned again and waved his hand.

"Awh come on Hajime-kun. That was only one time…okay maybe two…or was it three?" he put his finger to his lips and thought for a second. Obviously he's had too many detentions for him to even remember how many exactly. Suddenly my phone rang from Heisuke's pocket. We all went silent for a minute and he answered.

"Hello who's calling?"

"Uh…hi is Rose, there?" the voice asked. Heisuke frowned and hung up.

"You just hang up! That's not very polite Heisuke," I scolded reaching over to take it from his hands. He held it up so I couldn't reach it and nodded his head.

"I'm not having him talk to you; you can do that after school when I'm with you. That way I know exactly what he's doing and saying."

"You're not my body guard or baby sitter. Just give me my phone dammit!" as soon as I was only an inch away Heisuke, stood up and ran to the other side of the roof.

"Come and get it Thorel," He grinned.

"Bastard, get back here!" I cursed, running after him. He smirked and held his hand up high.

"Souji catch!" Heisuke shouted throwing it over to Okita.

"Ha, thanks hey Rosie-chan," Souji shouted throwing the phone back to Heisuke.

"This isn't funny anymore!" I shouted pushing Heisuke over and sat on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing Rosie?" he asked with a puzzled and slightly surprised expression. I leaned down so our lips were only centimetres apart. Heisuke's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"W-What are you…?" he stuttered. I grinned and pulled back, gleefully holding up the white and pink flip phone he had been throwing back and forth.

"Thanks," I said standing up and walking back to where the other two were sitting. Heisuke remained lying there, too shocked to move.

"W-What the hell Rose!" he shouted sitting up and starting at me wide eyed. I giggled.

"That's what you get when you take things from me" I winked at him and turned back to my lunch.


End file.
